guywithcrazyideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chet Ridens
Chester Lee "Chet" Ridens (born 1969), also known as Mr. Chin, Ugly Face Guy, Ugly Guy, or Chins McScowles-A-Lot (as Fox News named him), is the main protagonist of Guywithcrazyideas. He is best known for making funny, ugly faces (which are all popular memes {see below}). Ridens lives in Dubuque, Iowa. Description Ridens has many online friends (one of them is Scott Kerr, Maddijanemusic, and Tobuscus). Personality Despite being swine-like, Chet is extremely nice, respectful, caring, loving, and thankful to all. He is generous to many charities and friends because he thinks he will soon die from his illness. Biography Ridens was born Chester Lee Ridens in Dubuque, Iowa in 1969. He started the Guywithcrazyideas channel on August 11, 2011, and he has millions of channel views and subscribers.Chester Lee Ridens is ugly, and he’s not ashamed to admit it. “Looking back at family photos, I was always wrecking them by making goofy faces and driving my mom crazy,” Ridens told the Daily Dot. “I actually tried to break mirrors as a kid thinking it would be cool to have that type of power.” Much to his dismay, Ridens couldn’t shatter glass, but he recently discovered a way to use his image for good. Roughly nine months ago Ridens, 44, starting making YouTube videos that featured only his signature expression—a human rage face that’s a disturbing mix of Jenna Marbles’ expression to fend off guys, Arnold Schwarzenegger’s freakish scream in Total Recall, and an earthworm. Ridens, who is handicapped from a childhood accident, has created more than 70 short clips to date, each as equally bizarre and unprompted as the last and featuring only his signature expression. But behind Ridens’ wrinkled chins there lies a singular message, whether it’s obvious or not: Accept the face you were born with and be kind to others. “I want to promote that ugly people in general are good productive people who were born with a look they really can't change so we should all treat them with respect and dignity,” said Ridens, a quality control worker at a local food plant in Dubuque, Iowa. His face has also changed thousands of people’s moods. On YouTube, Ridens’ videos have been viewed more than 3.3 million times and have collected comments from people praising him, well, for his face. “You break the rule of having a face only a mother﻿ could love,” RapIsDeadly commented. Not everyone has been supportive of Ridens’ cause, however. His brother Herbert has told him to “grow up” after seeing his YouTube channel, but Ridens insists he’s just jealous. “My co-workers, neighbors, and local high school kids have all been wanting my autograph after they saw me on Fox News,” he said. “They say something big will happen to me someday. The only problem is they found out where I live and keep coming to my house. The local high school showed my ‘Ugly Yet Beautiful’ video during prom and I heard the whole place erupted with laughter and applause. That made me smile.” Yet despite his enormous YouTube success, Ridens has never accepted any offers from Google to run ads on his channel. And he doesn’t plan on doing so anytime soon. “I will continue being a simple ugly guy who wants others to feel better about themselves even at my expense,” he said. “It's about helping others feel better." Article from "http://www.dailydot.com/society/youtube-ugly-face-chester-lee-ridens/" Trivia * Ridens was featured in "Fresh Til Death: Snow White & the Hunstman PARODY - Tar Black and the WhiteWoman" as the Magic Mirror on the Wall.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdkJXR0ZrT8&feature=feedu In that video, he spoke with a deep voice. * He was also on theuglydance.com as one of the ugly dancers.http://theuglydance.com/?v=yitrpjqbmy Gallery Guywithcrazyideasicon.png|Chet's channel icon 224541_102099839890374_100002710744042_5157_2697617_n.jpg 189310_101786956588329_100002710744042_4197_2484757_n.jpg 410800_245588098871440_115667455196839_478740_677136759_o.jpg Finger for button.jpg|Chet giving the finger, which is a pose for the Ugly Buttons References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists